


My Queen

by Disss0nance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Deal With the Devil, F/F, Love/Hate, Post Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disss0nance/pseuds/Disss0nance
Summary: Сердце Зельды замирает, словно отказываясь биться. Сделка с демоном. Угроза семье словно призраком висит в воздухе, не обозначая своей реалистичности. Дьявол прекращает кружить, останавливаясь напротив, и выжидательно вздёргивает бровь.— Вы ведь знаете, что я согласна.Лилит приближается, бегая взглядом от зелёных глаз к темно-алым губам, а ее рука ложится на талию ведьмы, сжимая тисками, будто цепляясь не в ее плоть, а проникая под рёбра.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 8





	My Queen

Каждый сложный день после самоназначения себя Верховной Жрицей дома Зельду встречала Хильда с рассказами о магазинчике и с чудесными свежими кексами. И, казалось, впервые в жизни старшая сестра не вымещала раздражение на младшей, а лишь принимала её поддержку и помощь.

Вошедшую в дом Зельду встречает чудесный аромат шоколада и черники — но не сестра. Она оставляет пальто в коридоре, оставаясь в чёрном платье, и направляется к кухне, ожидая услышать новую историю из жизни магазинчика доктора Церберуса.

— Как дела у демона секса? — слова радостно срываются с её губ, прежде чем она входит в гостиную и видит Лилит, стоящую у камина с усмешкой на лице, и Хильду, съедаемую чувством вины за то, что не смогла как-либо предотвратить казус. Спеллман не знает, как нынче ей полагается реагировать на появление демонессы в доме, и она лишь мысленно радуется, что у той нет копыт, как у предшественника. — Чем обязаны такому вниманию, моя Королева? — Голос звучит грубее положенного, а случайно выбранное обращение кажется не слишком уместным, поэтому ведьма натягивает на тёмно-красные губы лёгкую улыбку.

— Очень хороший вопрос, мисс Спеллман. И я была бы рада забыть знакомство с вашей семьёй как страшный сон, но, видимо, не только Сабрина любит влипать в неприятности. Кажется, это семейное. — Её голос полон высокомерия и презрения, словно две недели назад они не действовали как единое целое, пытаясь избавиться от Люцифера. — Сижу я на своём троне в аду, пытаю, убиваю — ничего необычного, просто наслаждаюсь жизнью, скажем так, — и тут ко мне приходит Совет и заявляет, что какой-то древний старец по имени Муфусаил исчез и к этому причастны Спеллманы. — Лилит замечает, как с лица ведьмы сходит искусственная улыбка, а кровь отливает от мертвенно-бледного лица. — Немного новых возможностей Королевы Ада — и я узнаю, что он мёртв. Так что извольте объясниться, что произошло.

Казалось, управление школой оказало влияние на Лилит, которая научилась вызывать страх, не повышая голоса. Хильда нервно смотрит на Зельду, старающуюся хранить спокойствие.

— Хотите шоколадных кексов? — чтобы заглушить тишину, произносит Хильда и неуклюже направляется на кухню. — А с Муфусаилом забавно вышло, — бормочет она, но её прекрасно слышат и Лилит, и Зельда.

— Присядем? Моя сестра сейчас вернётся, и мы все обсудим. — Голос Зельды ровный и спокойный, словно она пытается внушить это спокойствие себе — а заодно и Лилит, — но сердце бьётся с нечеловеческой силой, пытаясь разорвать грудную клетку.

— Чёрт возьми, Зельда! — Имя срывается с губ, будто она произносит его каждый день. — Вы, что ли, не понимаете, какое наказание положено за подобное? Совет требует расплатиться кровью за Муфусаила. До чего же глупая семейка!

— Я принесла кексы, — ставя поднос с чаем и десертом на ближайший столик, нервно-радостно говорит Хильда.

— Исчезни, Хильда, — сквозь зубы шипит Зельда, даже не глядя в сторону сестры, и пытается рассмотреть в ярко-голубых глазах какой-то ответ или подсказку.

— Но это ведь я его убила — мне за это расплачиваться. Хотя стоит отметить, что он распускал руки. — Её голос почти игривый, будто она до сих пор не верит в сложившуюся ситуацию, а лицо Лилит искривляется в отвращении от представления этой картины.

— Милочка, уйди и дай взрослым всё обсудить. — Она бросает презрительный взгляд на Хильду и ждёт, пока та уйдёт достаточно далеко от гостиной, чтобы не слышать их. 

— Вы бы не стали Королевой без нашей помощи. Думаю, вы нам обязаны. — Зельда знает, что звучит глупо, что новой Владыке Тьмы плевать, кто и чем ей помог в достижении статуса, но это единственное, как она может сейчас попытаться спасти сестру. 

— А мне вот интересно: что бы вы все делали, когда Люцифер вырвался из дурацкой коробки и убил бы вас всех? Что бы вы делали с преисподней, если б каким-то чудом смогли его одолеть? Я ничего не должна вам и вашей семье, мисс Спеллман! Отвратительное безрассудство. Чем вообще думала ваша сестра? — Лилит угрожающе приближается к Верховной, оставляя между ними меньше метра. С каждым шагом словно становится реальнее незавидная участь Хильды. — Я не могу игнорировать подобные обвинения. Я не могу закрыть на это глаза, потому что сейчас Ад под контролем лишь благодаря мне, а если я дам слабину и демоны решат, что им всё позволено, вы будете умолять меня отнять жизнь Хильды Спеллман, чтобы прекратить то безумие, что охватит мир.

— Я не могу позволить Хильде расплачиваться за попытку защитить нашу семью, — Зельда практически шипит, боясь, что сестра услышит её, хоть и знает, что та не посмела бы подслушивать разговор с Лилит. — Неужели нет какого-то варианта? Кроме ответного убийства?

Лилит едва заметно ухмыляется. 

— Мне о таком неизвестно, — безразлично бросает она. — Я не могу уничтожить совет колдунов из-за того, что привязалась к вашей глупой семейке!

Слова срываются с губ случайно — но вернуть их уже нельзя. Зельда не позволяет улыбке коснуться губ, сдерживая странное удовольствие. Необъяснимое тепло разливается в груди Спеллман — она чувствует, что речь не о Сабрине.

— На каждого человека можно найти способ воздействия. Личная слабость. — Голос Зельды тихий, словно их всё ещё могут подслушать. — Я молю вас, Лилит.

Слова даются ей с трудом, будто она впервые в жизни переступает через гордость. Ведьма слишком долго унижала сестру, которая была на её стороне, несмотря ни на что, слишком часто убивала, вымещая гнев, но сейчас… сейчас она могла помочь ей, расплатиться вместо неё, спасти её.

— Ладно, — практически сразу отвечает Лилит. — Вы ведь прекрасно знаете, что всё имеет цену, Зельда? — Она сокращает расстояние между ними, оставляя лишь пару шагов. — И у меня есть ответ, какова ваша. — В руках появляется свиток пергамента, который раскатывается на несколько метров по комнате. — Прочтёте или пересказать? Вы ведь знаете, что я не могу лгать во время сделки, — добавляет Лилит, видя недоверие и волнение, что уже не скрывается за непроницаемым выражением лица. 

Сердце Зельды замирает, словно отказываясь биться. Сделка с демоном. С самим Дьяволом. У Зельды были разные виды отношений с демонами, но подобные — впервые. Смертные меняли душу на деньги или славу, и слишком уж часто их ждал подвох в том, как они получали желаемое. Зато годы жизни отнимались исправно по договору. Взгляд невольно пробегает по буквам, и она лишь кивает Лилит, чувствуя как сердце заходится в бешеном ритме.

— Вы сейчас являетесь Верховной Жрицей, самопровозглашённой, — звучит как замечание с багровых губ, когда Лилит кружит вокруг Спеллман словно коршун, оставив пергамент парить в воздухе. — Я гарантирую, что никогда в жизни вы не опуститесь ниже этого статуса не по собственному желанию. Ваша семья в опасности, вашей сестре положено умереть за то, что она сделала. — Лилит выдерживает драматичную паузу. — Но следующая часть договора состоит в гарантии физического здоровья для вас, Сабрины и Хильды. С Эмброузом разбираться желания у меня нет. Он слишком непредсказуем.

— И взамен вы получаете? — Зельда ждёт ответа как приговора, решения судьбы, зная, что у неё практически нет возможности отказаться.

— Твоё подчинение всем моим приказам, дорогая. — Лилит кладёт руку на плечо Верховной, скользит вниз, пока не достигает открытой кожи. — Вы все и так обязаны, но это мой гарант, что вам в голову не придёт очередное сумасбродство.

Разум Спеллман будто затуманен, сложно взвешивать за и против. Угроза семье словно призраком висит в воздухе, не обозначая реалистичности. Лилит прекращает кружить, останавливаясь напротив, и выжидательно приподнимает бровь.

— Вы ведь знаете, что я согласна. — От слов Зельды туман рассеивается, будто проникает внутрь навсегда и забирает из-под контроля жизнь.

— Для вас наколдовать перо и чернила или отдадим дань традициям?

Лилит приближается, бегая взглядом от зелёных глаз к тёмно-алым губам, а её рука ложится на талию Зельды, сжимая тисками, будто вцепляясь не в её плоть, а проникая под рёбра. Сердце Спеллман колотится так, что Лилит ощущает это. Их лица так близко, что Зельде буквально некуда отвести глаза, чтобы избавиться от этого непонятного чувства внутри, которое не только лишь вызывает агрессию и пугает, но и приятно волнует. Спеллман это не нравится больше явственно ощущаемого страха. Но отступить, дать слабину шанса нет.

Она не может ждать, позволять этим чувствам поглощать себя. И её губы касаются тех, что напротив, с силой надавливая на них, позволяя на секунду злости на саму себя найти выход. Лишь на секунду. Но у демонессы другие планы, и Зельда чувствует яростный горячий язык у себя во рту, от соприкосновения с которым будто электрические импульсы расходятся по телу. Она сопротивляется, но не слишком настойчиво, чувствуя, что кожа, где Лилит касается её, горит, словно в адском пламени. Жар доходит до груди, вспыхивая, сердцебиение ускоряется, насколько возможно — бьётся практически в горле, — а неприятное желание растёт в груди.

Спеллман уверена, что обычно сделки с демонами проходят менее… горячо, и мысленно ставит пометку, позволяя себе вновь насладиться грубым поцелуем, что, кажется, длится уже целую вечность, давно перейдя все нормы. Она отдаёт жизнь во власть Королеве Ада, добровольно, за бесценок, и её поглощает ненависть за то, что ей это нравится.

Сладкая боль. Во рту появляется металлический привкус. Лилит наконец немного отстраняется, ощутив чужую кровь на губах, а Зельда на мгновение дольше стоит, закрыв глаза, зная, что в них разливается похоть. Слишком очевидно, чтобы добровольно это показывать. Слишком неприятно чувствовать это к той, что может забрать жизнь её близких и полностью контролировать её собственную. Спеллман берёт под контроль дыхание, практически лишая себя кислорода, и смотрит в голубые глаза. 

— Так как мне к вам обращаться теперь? — спрашивает Зельда, отступая на полшага, изучая лицо демонессы, очерчивая взглядом острые скулы, тонкие губы… Взгляд невольно задерживается на них. — Владыка? Повелительница? Моя Королева?

Она сама не понимает, флиртует ли. Желание смешивается с презрением к ней, к себе, отражаясь едкой усмешкой на губах. Спеллман знает, что Лилит не постесняется и выберет наиболее унизительный вариант. Зельда переводит взгляд к голубым глазам, надеясь не найти в них ту же похоть, что скрывает в своих, боясь, что не сможет контролировать ощущения дальше.

Верховная слышит шум наверху и берёт салфетку, стирая со рта не только наверняка размазавшуюся помаду, но и ощущение чужих губ. Однако это не помогает. Губы горят от того, что она чувствовала несколько секунд назад, и она будто до сих пор ощущает яростный язык во рту. Это сводит с ума. И, к сожалению, не в самом приятном ключе.

Она давно не брала в руки плётку, но те чувства, что Зельда сейчас испытывает, провоцируют именно на подобные действия. Кажется, гнев к Лилит она вызывает искусственно, заставляет себя его чувствовать — ведь так правильно. Уж точно более правильно, чем похоть, которая застилает разум, сводя к этому почти каждую мысль.

— «Моя Королева» звучит весьма приемлемо. — Её голос сладок и проносится прямо над ухом, но когда Зельда поворачивается, от Лилит остаётся лишь горьковатый запах парфюма.


End file.
